


Fractals of Literacy

by MistyMomentzz



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Delusions, Identity Issues, It/Its Pronouns For Michael | The Distortion (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Mindfuck, Nosebleed, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, unreality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMomentzz/pseuds/MistyMomentzz
Summary: After losing his boyfriend to the distortion. Gerry decides it's time to let go and continue his search for the Leitners. Well the final Leitner to his quest. He stumbles across an abandon library and from there things get compilated.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. The Smell of Decay

> The raindrops drip from the ceiling and onto Gerry’s face. Not to long ago he was running away from a couple of angry construction workers. 
> 
> Unfortunately he trespassed through a construction site he thought was unoccupied, turned out it wasn’t, and the workers didn’t want any nosy kids
> 
> snooping around. Even though Gerry was in his 30s,people often mistake him for a teenager. He is currently on a tight schedule, there is a book he is
> 
> looking for and it was in an abandoned library that is past this construction site and up a very confusing hiking trail. All along he was so focus in finding
> 
> the site that would lead him to the shortcut to the library, he had forgotten about the cameras that the site installed, and were recording everything. I
> 
> guess today wasn’t his lucky day.
> 
> He was able to lose track of them and is now unconscious on a moldy rug. In a library that has been deteriorating into rot for decades, it also didn’t
> 
> help that Gerry was covered in cuts and bruises from his impact with the stained glass window he threw himself into. The doors of this building were
> 
> completely useless, when opened, they were bricked up or led you to a dead end. Which Gerry refused to do any exploring through. Especially when he
> 
> just recently lost all trust when it came to doors. They reminded him of someone he’d rather not encounter.
> 
> Gerry regains his consciousness, gets up and immediately starts wandering around the room he’s in. A swear passes his lips as his cuts are still fresh.
> 
> He isn’t the type of person to carry first aid kits with him while he’s book hunting, perhaps he will keep a mental note next time. Gerry shines his
> 
> flashlight around the room he’s in, it looked very cramped and all the books were scattered all over the floor. He can still smell the rotting fabric of the
> 
> rug he got up from, and starts lifting it up, there laid a metal door he starts to open it. Soft giggles, came from the corner of the room he was in. Gerry
> 
> shines the light at the corner but nothing was there except for the window he entered from. He doesn’t hesitate as he turns the rusty knob of the door,
> 
> and a small ladder is what he sees. He curses under his breath, as his eyes stare at the end of the ladder. There stood a damp wooden door.
> 
> “How many goddamn doors are in this place,he then climbs down the ladder, and opens the door.


	2. Journal of Tragedy

Gerry opens the door and is greeted with an office. He saw a lamp turned on and a journal opened on the desk, there were some notes that were written in it. He

sets his flashlight, on the desk and opens every drawer he sees. The drawers contained nothing but papers and old letters. Gerry looks through the journal, he sees

that the entries are recent but the journal is worn out. “Whoever owns this must have found this in a junkyard” he thinks to himself.

Something falls from the shelves behind him, once again he hears soft giggling. As if whatever is in this room is teasing him, for dare being curious. He ignores it

and proceeds to look some more into the journal. As Gerry looks more at it he realizes the notes that are being written are records of tragic events that had

happened throughout history, such as The Bombing of Hiroshima, The Black Plague and Eruption of Vesuvius. He was taken back by the horrid fascinations, the

writer took the pleasure into writing, what made it even more strange is that the disasters were categorized into natural to manmade.

“This has to be some sort of joke? In no way a normal person would find this stuff. fascinating” “I mean this definitely isn’t Leitner’s journal. Gertrude told me that 

he wasn’t the type to record his findings. I also doubt the old fucker would find this stuff interesting too. So who could take interest in this?”

Coughing interrupts Gerry and he is met with a woman, with short brown hair and tanned skin. He turns his full body towards her, and the expression on his face is shocked.

“I think it is rather disrespectful to look at someone else's things without their permission”. The girl pulled down her spiral pattern mask, to speak to Gerry. Gerry is taken back by the politeness in her voice.

“I’m sorry but, your the sick fuck that’s been writing this stuff down. Why? Do you find it so interesting, these events killed thousands of people” Gerry voice raise at the woman who is two feet away from him.

She laughs at his confusion, walks up to him and raises her hand for him to shake.

"I’m Eleana Creed, but you can call me Eleana. I see that you are lost here. I can help if you want. truth be told I’m a good navigator in places like these.” Eleana shakes Gerry's hand walks and past him to retrieve her journal from the desk.

“So you're not going to kill me, or do anything suspicious right? I’m really not in the mood.” Gerry’s eyes don’t leave Eleana. He’d rather not let his guard down

this person. “You know, if you keep staring at me like that I will just leave alone and let that creature kill you, it isn’t really a nice person, to strangers like you, it

and I are best friends, and it would be angry if you were to hurt me,”Eleana's expression was smug and was obvious that she was trying to come across as threatening.

This did spark a question in Gerry who was this creature? She was talking about. He took no time waste and just kept his mouth shut, and walked up beside her. Maybe he will ask her more questions when they leave this office. “Well what are we waiting for, let’s find away out of this place.” Eleana gestures Gerry to follow her and they both exit.


	3. Back To Square One I Guess

The hallways they’re walking in stretches far and wide, and the smell of damp rain invaded the scene.

Gerry flashed his light around the both of them. It was just walls with stained glass 

windows. What made them stand out, were the designs. The patterns of the glass created an 

optical illusion that made it seem, like the faces are closing their eyes. It was weirdly eerie but in a cool way.

“So what is the name of this ‘creature’ that you say, will kill me. Or did you make it up just to look tough.” Gerry words tugged at Eleana for an answer.

  
  
  


“It told me not to tell anyone that I meet, Its name, it would get mad at me and will know if I do. You see, I wouldn’t want to anger this thing. It has a really nasty temper. Especially toward people like you.” Eleana's voice grew dark when she told Gerry that warning.

  
  


Gerry didn’t look or feel afraid, he encountered so many things that would nearly kill him. His journeys were never safe, and usually ended in blood, burns and fights. Sometimes he would save lives and most of the time he wasn’t so lucky. 

Gerry doesn’t really consider himself a hero, but the type of person to help others when they are in need. He’s not the type to pick up labels. He’s gets tired of living a life he never wanted.

  
  


You see Gerry before was in a committed relationship with someone he worked with in the 

  
  


Archives. Gertrude told him not to get attached to anyone, but he didn’t listen that much on what 

she had to say. He hooked up with a young man named Michael Shelley. He met him, when he 

first joined the Institute, where he barely interacted with anyone except for Gertrude. Until one 

day he was working research with Michael, they started hanging out a lot, during that time Gerry felt like his life was starting to become normal, the way he imagined a normal life would be.

For example, going on dates, hanging out with friends and overall being at peace. That’s how it felt with Michael, every moment was something Gerry always wanted not just love but peace, but no matter how many times Gerry would try to leave his old life, the bad luck would catch up to him.

  
  


One day he was walking to the old tunnel, where a man’s skin started to melt years ago, when  He was still hunting for those Lietners. He found a yellow door. He never saw it there before and 

he doubts this would be a part of the tunnel, he walks up to it, and knocks on it twice. The door 

knob turns and it opens, there stood a long hallway that resembles an old hotel. He knew not to trust it right away and swung the door shut. He backs up until he hits something behind him. It was Michael, his expression was that of terror. Michael looked at him and warned Gerry of the dangers of that door, and how it’s endless hallways would drive you mad.

  
  


Since that day Gerry was always on edge, when it came to yellow doors that would appear out of nowhere, he’d worry a lot about Michael, most of his anxiety came from the thought of losing him or worst him going mad and distancing himself from him. Gerry couldn’t stand it seeing Michael suffer. 

Days would pass and Michael would not engage in conversation with Gerry, and they would just sit there and not say anything. Eventually Michael left the archives and never came back, and once again Gerry is lonely.

  
  


Gerry missed him, and nothing can repair that part of him that was gone. He refused to cry about it because it would be pointless, his faith would be useless, and searching for the answer that wasn't there was just a waste of energy.

  
  
  
  
  


Now he’s here and back to square one, searching for a Leitner and getting himself into trouble again.. 

  
  


Gerry will find Michael, and will save him.


	4. He Never Left

It felt like days, months or weeks, and Gerry and Eleana weren’t finding anything. There time 

spent with each other, wasn’t that bad though and Gerry liked having someone accompanying him during this search.

“I Haven’t properly introduced myself, I’m Gerard K- I mean Delano, but you can call me Gerry. I’m sorry for freaking out like that when I saw you in the office. So why are you here.” He digs in 

his pocket for his cigarettes and lighter. Before he lights his cigarette, he offers one to Eleana first. She takes it and smiles at him.

  
  


“Huh, you don’t seem to be the type to smoke? I know that sounded rude but, You look like you haven’t been outside in years.” Gerry takes a drag of his cigarette and exhales heavily.

  
  
  


“That was a little mean, but it is true, I haven’t been outside in six months and I haven’t smoked since then. I also really like your name Gerry. It suits you.” Eleana finishes her cigarette and gets up to stub it, under her boot. 

  
  


Eleana takes a deep breath and grabs her flashlight, and starts navigating her way through the room they were in.It was difficult for the both of them considering it was dark, their flashlights are running out of batteries, and the door they walk through vanished.

  
  


“Shit, I knew we should've ignored going through any rooms, I’m sorry Gerry it looks like I lied to 

you, I don’t know my way in this place. I was tricked by that creature, I mentioned was going to kill

You. I stumbled here by accident, and I thought it was my friend. it wanted to help me. When in actuality it was just luring me here just to kill me too .” 

Eleana starts to tear up, as she firmly apologizes to Gerry. 

  
  
  


Gerry walks up to Eleana and hugs her. He’s not mad at her at all, he’s mad at the person behind this and he knew damn well, who, no what. This thing was that screwed both of them over. As he releases Eleana from the hug. He spots a yellow door behind her.

“ Oh, perfect I guess there are doors in this room, after all. Should I open it.” Eleana was about to walk up to it, but Gerry pushed her back away from it.

  
  


“Don’t open it, It’s dangerous. I know damn well what’s behind that door.”

“Enough, bullshit show yourself!” Gerry shouted at the door.

It opens and a wave of echoed laughter that didn’t come from this world, seeped through the door as, It creaks open.

  
  


There stood a man? No more like a monster. Standing in front of them. It’s hands were big, 

sharp and had red marks on it’s fingers, as if what ever made it’s hand stretched them out too 

long, it’s hair was long, blonde and curly, but what made the monster stand out was its face.

  
  


Gerry knew that face and who it belonged to. The face that monster took was his lover, Michael. 

The one who he thought. Left him because things between them weren’t working out, but was it 

him right? This all has to be a joke or a dream. You don’t just leave for a year and not say anything, and decide to just come back. Right?

  
  


Gerry was losing a bit of his composure. So he took a deep breath and spoke.

“What do you want with us,” There was silence and the monster just stood there like a statue. Until it opens it’s three shifting mouths.

  
  


“Now, now. Is that how you greet an old friend? You couldn't possibly forget about him?”

“The person, that you truly loved so much. That would have made you a bad bad boyfriend. Bookburner.”

Gerry’s heart almost dropped out of his chest. It was him. It was Michael. 


	5. In More Danger Than Ever

The monster that was now known as Michael. Giggled as it found Gerry’s expression funny.

“My, my. Bookburner I didn’t think meeting up with you, would be so fun. Also I see you made friends with The Wanderer.’’ Michael’s giggling turned into a college of laughter. It filled the room.

Gerry’s head started to ache when the laughter died down. He couldn’t believe that this thing 

was Michael. It looked like him, sounded like him, and laughed like him. The scene was eerie, 

this should’ve frightened Gerry, but It didn’t. If anything it made him angry that It had the audacity to look like Michael.

He could try killing it right here and now, but at what cost. There is no weak spot, and It’s 

fingers were sharp, Judging from the looks of it’s finger tips. That were covered in blood. Did that even matter right now. He needs to think of a solution or at least a way, to get away from this thing. So he tugs on Eleana’s sleeve and tells her to distract it.

  
  
  


She nods her head and walks up to Michael.

  
  


“Uh, yes I decided to make friends here. Don’t worry he’s a good guy.” She laughs nervously.

“So Michael, what brings you here. Did you come to help My friend and I.’’ Eleana was trying her best to distract Michael, because she had no clue where Gerry was.

  
  


Michael stares at Eleana, and starts to move closer to her. To the point where it’s faces were close to her face.

  
  


“Are you sure? Wanderer, because he wasn’t too fond of me when he first saw me.”

“I Wouldn’t want you to lie to me. You are aware of the consequences, right? If you try to betray me. I will not hesitate to killed you.’’ Michael's words burn into Eleana's mind, and she was genuinely terrified.

Before Michael continues threatening Eleana. Something hits it in one of it’s faces and it covers its face, with its hands. It was overwhelmed with pain, with what attacked it.

  
  


Gerry pulls Eleana away and guides her to a small white door in the corner of the room. He locks it, and gives her his flashlight.

  
  


They both ran through what looked like a wine cellar. It was very narrow, the pathway they were running through. Both of them stopped until for sure, they’ve reached the end of the cellar. 

  
  


“Thank you, for saving me back there, I really owe you one Gerry.” Eleana says, as she is catching her breath in the moment. Gerry smiles at her, and catches his breath to muster some sort of sentence to say.

  
  
  


“No problem, I couldn’t have let that fucker hurt you. Your my friend, and it would’ve been bad for me to just leave there. The bad news is, that we only have one flashlight instead of two. I had to throw yours at It. So I could distract it. I’m sorry.” He places his hands in his pocket and walks beside Eleana.

  
  


“It’s ok Gerry, the flashlight was going to die anyways.” Eleana's voice was soft but also weak. She made an expression of worry, when thinking about what Michael said to her.

“You think Michael is going to be mad at me. For betraying It. I was only friend’s with it, because it promised me an escape out of this place. I guess I should’ve known better.” She looked disappointed and even more paranoid. At the thought of Michael coming after them, with so much rage.

  
  


“Michael’s not going to hurt you Eleana, It won’t kill the both of us. I know what it wants and It’s me.’’ Gerry sighs at that last bit, but has to admit it’s true.

  
  


They both sit down on the damp floor to take a rest.

“So tell me more about this Michael, and why does it want you.” Eleana asks the question and he turns to her and answers.

  
  


“Well this is going to be a long one, so get ready to listen.”


	6. An Explanation Great

Gerry explains to Eleana that Michael wasn’t always like that. He told her that Michael was human before all of this, and that a cosmic entity took him. He’s still not sure why Michael allowed himself to be taken.

  
  


“So He or I guess It used to be human and you were friends? With It.” Eleana seemed confused but understood Gerry’s friendship with Michael was a lot more complicated than that.

  
  


Gerry elaborate more on his relationship with Michael.

  
  


“We used to be together, but one day Michael told me that he had to distance himself from me, he never explained why, and ever since that day I would be with left no answers.” he frowns and continues to smoke his cigarette from earlier.

  
  
  


“Are you to going to kill him or save him?” Eleana asks Gerry, he nods a no to her and to the side.

“I guess this is harder for you, because this creature has taken possession of your lover.” she shifts closer to him, and tries to comfort him.

  
  


Gerry smiles at her and discards his cigarette.

  
  


All of a sudden they both hear a door creak open, at the end of the pathway, and then laughter. 

  
  


“Shit, It found us. We need to leave, Now!” Gerry gets up, and holds onto Eleana’s hand tight so he doesn’t lose her.” 

  
  
  


“I am very angry at you, Wanderer. You lied to me, now I have no choice but to kill you.” Michael’s voice echoed through the pathway, and started to laugh the moment he heard footsteps, running away from Its direction.

It’s laughter grew more sinister and more noisier. It was starting to have fun with It’s guests.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. It's Only Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge Disclaimer for the couple of upcoming chapters: They will include psychological/emotional manipulation, mentions of past child abuse, body horror and memory loss.
> 
> Please read at your own rise.

Gerry and Eleana had been running for a while for the second time in a row, but this time there was some luck up there way. Or so they thought. 

  
  


Unfortunately the clearing they approached had two identical yellow doors, It seems that Michael beat them to it. This obviously was the only way they could go, considering that there was no other way out, except those doors.

“Well, fuck me. It caught up to us, so what do we do Gerry? Do we go through the right door? Or the left door, or our best is to let this fucker kill us.” Rage enveloped Eleana's face. She was so fed up with this monster terrorizing the both of them, she was going to snap.

  
  


“I should have killed that thing when I had the chance, I’m so sorry, now we’re going to die again because of me. I lied to you, Gerry. Michael told me about you and I made a deal with it. I purposely led us into that room so you could lead us here. On accident.” She burst into tears, ran up to the doors, and opened the yellow door to her left. 

Gerry ran up the stop Eleana, but he was too late and the door she went through disappeared. He heard Michael’s laughter, but this time it seemed to be coming from the walls, and floors. As if the room was alive. Gerry felt his head hurt so much, and his nose started to bleed.

  
  


Was this it for him. Of course not Gerry has gone through much worse and he’s not going to let some Monster screw him over. So he covered his ears until the piercing laughter stopped.

He looked up and was in the Archives. It didn’t make sense, but then again The Distortion or Michael is what It called itself. It is known for messing with the mind, and it feeds off of the fear of madness.

  
  


He wasn’t going to let this win the thing. Not here and not now, so He turns around to face it. When he feels a stare loom over him.

There stood Michael Shelley? Well it was sort of him. It imitated his pastel blue sweater, his khakis and his stupid dangly earrings that would match his outfits.

  
  


This should have made Gerry angry, but it didn’t he knew this was all fake and all he had to do is not let It get to him. 

  
  


“You're not fooling anyone, I know what you are.” Gerry wants to fight this thing. He is keeping his composure, and not showing any fear or guilt.

  
  


Michael snickers and walks closer to Gerry, It stares at him with it’s false face and starts to mimic Michael Shelley’s voice.

  
  
  


“Oh Gerry, I love it when you suppress your feelings of guilt and disappointment. For me. It’s rather cute, don’t you agree.”

“I mean really Gerry, did you really think that I would stay any longer with you.”

“We could have just been best friends, and I would've accepted it.”

“Oh, who am I kidding. your probably going to fucked that up to, and go back to your terrible pointless life.”

Michael giggles after that last sentence. It’s giggling felt so familiar, yet so off. It didn’t seem off to Gerry but that’s because it wants him to think that it isn’t.

Gerry had enough of it’s games. He punches Michael in the face, kicks it in the hip and presses his platform boot onto it’s stomach. He then grabs it by the collar of it’s now bloody blue shirt. 

  
  


Gerry stares daggers into it’s forged eyes.

Michael smiles, showing off its sharp teeth, that were now covered in falsified blood. upon further inspection it even copied Michael Shelley’s freckles too.

  
  


Gerry hated this thing, and felt like the more he looked at it. The more deranged he felt.

  
  


“Fuck you, why the hell are you doing this to me?” Gerry spat his words into Michael’s mouth.

It just starts to combust with unhinged laughter and smile at Gerry.

  
  


“Oh Gerry, we’re only getting started.” 

  
  
  
  
  



	8. Not Going Down Without A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Graphic depictions of blood.
> 
> Please read with caution. Enjoy.

Gerry let’s go of Michael’s shirt and presses his boot onto his stomach once more, but tighter.

Michael just keeps smiling at him with his blood soaked teeth. It stared at Gerry with it’s false eyes.

  
  


“You, can’t kill me, Bookburner. It’s almost impossible. You could just hit me all you want, but it won’t do anything. You're just wasting your time.” Michael wheezed out it’s words and kept on giggling.

  
  


“Shut the fuck up, stop trying to mimic his voice. You're trying to get into my head but I won’t allow it.” Gerry kept applying pressure to it’s stomach, and it still kept on giggling. While blood spewed from it’s mouth.

It then digs it’s sharp nails into Gerry’s leg, Gerry hops backwards and keeps his balance.

Michael charges towards him and pins him onto the bookshelves. 

Books fall from where there were. Michael's fingernails dig deeper into Gerry’s arms. It didn’t help that Michael was taller than him, even when it appeared as Michael Shelley. 

  
  


“Let go of me!” Gerry shouted at Michael, but it didn’t listen. It still kept on harming him.

“No, I don’t think I’m ready to let you go just yet.” Michael continued laughing so disturbingly

Gerry was trying to find some way to escape Michael’s grip.

Then the idea clicked into him and so he kicked Michael in the stomach again, but he used full force on the book shelf, and allowed the rest of the books to fall on top of Michael.

  
  


He runs toward the door at the end at the room, but 

the door knob was missing.

The lights shut down, everything went dark and than Gerry was in a different room

  
  
  


A room full of mirrors.


	9. The Wanderer

Eleana was navigating for a while in the confusing corridor she walked into. The scenery kept changing every time, the light’s shut on and off.

There was know doubt that this wasn’t the library she stumbled across. It was hard to keep track of the time in this place, and she was getting worried. She wanted to know if Gerry is ok.

  
  


Eleana felt stupid for walking through that door and abandoning Gerry, she is definitely going to apologize to him.

She felt she was saying sorry so much, does her apologies even matter any more.

She kept walking, but no matter how far she walked, the longer the hallways would be. Now she was getting frustrated and exhausted. Her mind feeling like it was being stretched out for a long period of time.

  
  
  
  


It was pretty clear that this wasn’t normal at all, and her patience was weighing thin. So she decided it was time to keep on moving and not give up.

  
  
  


She had to find Gerry and she had to get out of here

  
  
  
  
  



	10. A Great Escape

The mirrors of the room were warped, disfigured and bizarre looking. What was more obscure was Gerry’s reflection, the way it contorted and distort. the Gerry in the mirror looked unrecognizable .

  
  


He felt uncomfortable looking back at that distorted image. It was obvious that Michael was messing with him, and he wasn’t going to deal with Its bullshit. So he keeps walking, until the hall of mirrors became more and more narrow, the images of himself became nothing but incomprehensible shapes and spots of colors.

  
  


Gerry feels Michael’s presents with him and turns around, and he sees it standing at the end of the room. It still was disguised as Michael Shelley.

  
  


His eyes locked on Its form. Gerry was determined to get the hell out of here, and he wasn’t going down without a fight. 

It was as if Michael had read Gerry’s mind that it started to walk slowly toward him, His features stretched with every step it took. Its body became warped, and distorted as it reached Gerry it’s true form revealed itself.

  
  


Gerry stared at it’s spiraled shaped eyes, and he smiled.

  
  


“You know, you don’t even look that threatening. Your just a sad attempt of looking like the man I used to love.” 

“If anything you're just wasting my time. Anyway I guess you won’t be able to let me go without a fight.”

  
  


Gerry walked closer to It and buried his hand in his pocket, and pointed his pocket knife to Michael’s face.

Its smile untouched and overlapping it’s face.

Before Gerry lunged his knife toward Michael’s eye. His body began to float above ground, and the next thing that happened was him being thrown on the ground and into another room. 

The next thing that happened was the sound of static laughter throughout the room. Gerry gets up and covers his ears, as the laughter grew louder and louder. His ears were bleeding, his nose was bleeding and his headached.

He walked through the noise until he came across a door. Unfortunately it was locked, and he could feel the sharpness of Michael’s grin near him. 

The door’s knob starts to turn, and he takes a deep breath waiting for what has to come.

It opens but instead of someone walking inside of the room he was in, he was pulled out of the room by a familiar face.

  
  


Eleana grabs Gerry’s arm and dragged him out of the room, and she holds onto his hand as she was running with him, through the hallway they're both running through.

  
  


“I’m so glad that I found you, I found an exit out here so bare with me ok.” Eleana breathes in and out as she tries her best to keep it from disappearing.

  
  


They both ran as Michael’s form distorted into a collage of elucid shapes and fractals. It stomped towards them with rage.

  
  


Each movement that Michael made in the room would shift into something new.

Eleana and Gerry took turns and ran through every corner.

They were close to the door that Eleana walked through. 

Just as her right hand reaches the knob, She turns it and the door opens.

  
  
  


They both landed in a room, and they were back in the Library again.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
